In an aluminum extruding and manufacturing plant, an aluminum extruded shape forced through a die is transported to a second apparatus in a high temperature state to get predetermined and manufactured goods. Since the extruded shape has a temperature nearly about melting point (660.degree. C.) of aluminum direct after forcing through the die, damage happens on the surface of the extruded shape by contacting with the peripheral surface of steel rollers direct. Accordingly, it is ordinary to put a felting tube made from heat-resistant fibers on the roller in order to buffer the extruded shape. Since a known felting tube is shaped direct into a tubular form by needle-punching fiber web using the exclusive machine, it is probable to prepare merely the tube with the dimension proper to the machine, and variation of the goods is low and the production cost of the tube is terribly expensive.
While, in a steel manufacturing plant, after pickling and annealing, a rolled band steel is continuously plated with tin through electrolytic bath and burnished to develop its alloy phase by heating the surface of the steel. Preferably, the steel direct after plating is gradually cooled for developing the alloy phase sufficiently. From this standpoint, it has been investigated to use a felt-covered roller as an equipment for carrying the steel.
In order to prepare the felt-covered roller, it is ordinary to cut a large felting sheet into many disks with a doughnut form and then fit the disks on the roller body to overlap them around the roller shaft cylindrically, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Open Publications No. 11670/81 and No. 95581/81. This preparation is uneconomical because great quantities of felting scraps occur when cutting the sheet into disks. Furthermore, it is very difficult to discard these felting scraps in order to prevent an environmental pollution and thus the discard cost of these felting scraps is very expensive.
Also, Japanese Patent Open Publications No. 115576/89 describes that a felting strip is curved by pressing through some pairs of conical rollers and then wound around a shaft curve with four longitudinal key projections. In this method, it is necessary to fit the key grooves of the strip on each of the key projections of the shaft at the time when winding the strip. This fitting work is so troublesome that it is almost impossible to increase operation efficiency. Furthermore, when strong pressure is applied on one side face of the wound strip, the center of the wound strip enlarges outwardly and thus the compressed strip is deformed into a barrel shape. It is not preferable to use such a deformed sleeve for a carrying roller because the sleeve cannot support the transported object uniformly and gets out of the shape easily. On the contrary, when the applied pressure is weakened in order to prevent such deformity, the sleeve is inferior in wear-resistance because hardness of the sleeve is not sufficient.
Correspondingly, I have already proposed a new method in order to improve the problem mentioned above. According to my method as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 13458/91, about a thin shaft one felting strip is closely wound clockwise and secondly other strip is wound anticlockwise in order to get two layers of felting tube. This tube is finally removed from the shaft and then carried to an aluminum manufacturing plant or the like. As the tube is put on a body of a carrying roller in the plant, it has profits that only the tube can be efficiently prepared in felt manufacturing works. However, the tube has not sufficient buffering or cushion effect because the majority of felting fibers is nearly parallel to the surface of the tube.